


Pouvoir

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Derek pense à un scénario dans sa tête de ce qui se serait passé si Casey et lui n'étaient pas des beaux-frères.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi





	Pouvoir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because We Could](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558616) by MoreThanThis. 



Je te voir à ton casier, fouillant probablement avec des livres ou la carte d’école, ressemblant frustré, ne sachant pas où aller.

Je pense que tu es la plus belle fille de l'école, croyant que tu es une pom-pom girl, pour découvrir plus tard que vous êtes une danseuse et être encore plus impressionné.

Je voudrais aller vers toi et me présenter parce que tu es la nouvelle fille et que toutes les nouvelles filles doivent être correctement présentées par Derek Venturi.

Je dirais quelque chose comme « Hey, je suis Derek » avec un sourire charmeur.

Et vous diriez, avec une légère rougeur couvrant vos joues, « Casey. »

« Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Casey. Bienvenue à JTHS. Je pense que tu vas l'aimer ici. », je dirais.

Tu me souris avec amusement et tu mordes la lèvre inférieure. « Je le pense aussi. » Tu dirais alors que tes yeux balayaient les couloirs, seulement à arrêter sur ton carte.

Je voudrais t’offrir mon aide pour tu rendre à vos cours. Et tu serais reconnaissant, et tu me dirais pendant que nous marchions que l'école d'où tu viens était beaucoup plus petite.

Je montrerais la voie; expliquant en plaisantant que je suis populaire et que tu as le privilège de me parler, même si je ne plaisanterais pas.

Tu me dirais que j'ai l'air vaniteux et je vous ferais un sourire en disant: « Comment peux-toi ne pas être quand tu es si beau? »

Tu roules vos yeux et nous viendriez à ta première classe. J'expliquer brièvement comment se rendre à tes autres classes de votre casier.

« Merci de ton aide. »

« Pas de problème. Il me fait plaisir d'aider une belle jeune fille comme toi. »

Tu souris timidement, entrant dans la classe, impatient de commencer à apprendre.

Je ne le saurais pas alors, mais tu serais la meilleure et la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver.

Nous parlerions plus. Je voudrais de te convaincre de t’asseoir avec moi au déjeuner, juste pour voir l'envie des autres adolescents de l'école.

Je te emmenais en classe de temps en temps, et à la fin du troisième jour d'école, je te demanderais de sortir.

Tu serais hésitant au début, tu le considérerais, mais l'accepterait à la fin. Je serais surprise et si chanceuse que tu étais d'accord, même si je savais que vous ne diriez pas non, parce que je n'aurais pas demandé si j'étais dans le doute.

Nous irions à une date ce vendredi et bien que tu ne l’admisses pas, tu serais fasciné par moi dès le premier jour.

Tu me dirais que tu as déménagé ici à cause du travail de ton mère et nous nous parlerions de nos familles.

Nous passerions un bon moment et je réaliserais que je t’aime pour ta personnalité et pas seulement votre joli visage à la deuxième date.

Je me moquerais de toi, naturellement. Et tu ne le prendrais pas, naturellement. Tu serais toujours une fille têtue, méthodique et je serais encore un immature, garçon provocant.

Nous nous battions quand nous serions plus à l'aise les uns avec les autres. Et nous nous battions tout le temps.

Tu hurlais et hurlait et je crierais et vous appeler des noms. Nous ne parlerions pas à l'autre pour les jours et je enfin venu à toi et présenter des excuses; tu me dire que tout cela était de ma faute, bien que je ne le crusse pas.

Tu essayerais de retenir un sourire et de marmonner: « Je suis désolé, aussi. »

Je vous étreignais et disais: « Ne nous battons plus jamais. »

Tu ris, mais un signe de tête contre ma poitrine. « D'accord. »

Je vous ramener à la maison pour rencontrer mon père et mon frère et sœur. Edwin, c'est mon frère cadet, serait ennuyeux et vous poserait des questions inutiles pour nous mettre mal à l'aise.

Je botterais lui sous la table à la table du dîner - qui a d'ailleurs servi des plats à emporter chinois après que George ait brûlé la sauce à spaghetti - parce qu'il agissait immature et me gênait dans devant toi.

Smarti, ma sœur cadette, t'aimerait, et tu es si bon avec les enfants, saurais juste quoi lui dire pour la calmer après que mon père ait oublié de laver le bien pyjama qu'elle voulait porter quand il était l'heure du coucher.

Tu me ramènerais chez toi, pour rencontrer ta mère et ta sœur, Lizzie, j'apprendrais que son nom était.

Ta maman me disait de l'appeler Nora et elle ferait le meilleur dîner fait à la maison que j'ai eu depuis Noël chez ma grand-mère l'année dernière. Lizzie me parlait de son intérêt pour le football et nous parlions de sport pendant que ta mère et toi nettoyé la table et rangé la nourriture.

Quand je quitterais cette nuit ta mère me donnerait un tupperware plein de restes, en disant qu'un garçon comme moi-même de plus en plus besoin beaucoup à manger.

Je souriais et lui donner mes remerciements, en criant un adieu à Lizzie et vous me sortir à votre porche. Je volerais un baiser parce que je suis toujours Derek et que tu t'éloignais me gronde, parce que tu es toujours Casey.

Nous finirions par nous embrasser à nouveau - plus comme faire des histoires en fait - parce que nous serions fous les uns des autres et nous ne pourrions pas en avoir assez d’un autre.

Nous serions heureux et je ne lutterais pas contre la douleur dans ma poitrine en ce moment pour être près de toi.

Je ne voudrais pas avoir à se soucier de ce que les gens penseraient de nous. Nous ne serions pas moralement faux ou dérangeant.

Nous n'aurions pas à nous soucier de ce que nos frères et sœurs pensaient ou de la réaction de nos parents.

Nous serions libres de nous aimer et ce ne serait pas compliqué.

Ce serait juste nous et personne d'autre n'aurait d'importance.

Parce que nous le pouvions.


End file.
